


Loathing

by bofoddity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dark, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one constant emotion that Cloud feels for Tifa. Darker side of Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing

I

You used to watch her all the time.

She was more a beautiful image in your eyes than a human being, out of reach, out of touch. Her father claimed that she was a princess, far too precious for your filthy touch, and so her knights never allowed you near. So you stayed in the distance and kept watching, desperate to peer through the shield of her friends, waiting for the day she would finally see you.

She kept looking away even after you learnt that she could bleed, and as your hope faded away, your hatred began to grow.

II

Voices dropped every time you entered Seventh Heaven, hush spreading to every conversation. There was always hatred in that silence, but you didn't mind. You were somebody now, you deserved to be seen.

But she still took her time noticing you.

Yet when she noticed the flower you carried, her face lit up as if by order, flattered blush rising on her cheeks. For a moment, you wanted to crush the fragile thing resting in your grasp, but you smiled, looking her in the eye before kneeling down before Barret's daughter.

"For you."

Her face fell, and you felt delight.

III

Aeris was not to your taste, but she was beautiful, and _she_ noticed that too. It shocked you just how well.

You pinched your lips together as you watched them kiss, tenderly first, but with growing passion. When she curled her legs around Aeris as Aeris moved a hand between her legs, you hated her more than you have felt anything in months, your teeth gritting together with a vicious gnash.

When Aeris died, you sent her to her grave with a kiss on her forehead, hoping that she knew that the ill glee you felt was not for her.

IV

"I remember you calling out for me," she whispered, and you remembered it too.

Only from your point of view you were screaming, shrieking against the merciless rush of truth, that you never showed her after all, that you were still the same boy who had to watch, who deserved nothing more than that because you were still a nobody while she kept getting away..

But now you're the only one left to let her get away with anything. She said it herself. _You're all I have._

"We should prepare for tomorrow," you said, imagining how the disappointment burnt her.

V

Now everything is over and she no longer has any need for you.

You are sitting in a bar with her and Barret, because there's always an open bar in Midgar, even after the world almost ends and there's barely anybody left in the city. She and Barret are talking about opening a bar of their own again, giving Marlene the happy childhood that she deserves, living their lives again.

She turns to you and asks, as if in afterthought:

"Will you come with us?"

She looks away after you nod, and you loathe her as if you began yesterday.


End file.
